the_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
Eldritch Creationists (Species)
"It is said that the Strangest are known to become Stranger. Their minds are weak points in the fabric of reality; A feat in which not even the Gods of Old are capable of."-An excerpt from an ancient scroll, translated. Eldritch Creationists are the oldest beings in the known Multiverse, being born even before light itself. The creatures themselves are not in this realm, being from the very bottom of the Omniverse, so instead, they manifest themselves into the minds of newborns, making them creative. These manifestations are known as Newbornes. Origins The Eldritch Creationists were once a humble race, living inside a weak point in reality; the Big Bang, frozen in time in an entirely different Omniverse. They were so creative, their imaginations so strong, that they could shape time, space, matter and anti-matter to their will. However, the Gods of Norse, Christian and Greek worried that the Creationists would become more powerful than them, so, using the world's first sheet of paper and the world's first pencil as bait, lured them out of their Omniversal time loop, and banished them into the bottom of the Omniverse, where they stayed forever. The gods realized, however, that the spell could not last forever, and thus, ordered Mankind to create many things, ranging from the Pyramids to the Pentagon as locks. All was not well, below, though. The Creationists soon devolved, becoming terrifying beasts, capable of no thought. They could only create things to destroy, and, had many civil wars. One day, they began to become intelligent again. They began to feed off the minds of the people of Earth, but, the connection was a bit foggy. They needed a direct connection to their food source, but how? Using their new-found intelligence and incredible creativity, they sent their first ship full of parasites to Earth. Sending the ship through the telepathic wave leading to Earth, the Eldritchs landed directly in the minds of a small group of Mankind. These people were the first Newbornes, all human physically, but half-Creationist mentally. The Newborne's descendants were Newborne, and their descendants, and on and on and on... The Creationists were so proud of their work, they found the bottom of the Omniverse wasn't as bad as they thought. Soon, new cities were built, even better than their ancestors', and, they even managed to create an new rift in time, for them to chill and relax. The rift led to an infinite-looping casino, of course. Over time, their civilizations were rebuilt, and they were free from any attacks from the Gods. The Gods had decided that the Creationists were dead, and moved on, helping humanity. Appearance Eldritch Creationists differ in appearance. They can range from nebula-like reptiles, to tiny books. It really depends on the Creationist you're talking to. Abilities Creationists can bend everything to their will, as long as it is in the boundaries of the bottom of the Omniverse. They can ride on telepathic waves (with proper equipment, of course) and latch onto newborns' minds, creating a Newborne. They are also know to be magnetic. They can shoot electricity from...well, anything that serves as the Creationist's hand. Trivia *They were named after an answer the creator got on a personality test. *They may-or-may-not be based on Eldritch Abominations and Time Lords. *Their parasitic abilities are based on the Facehuggers from Alien. *Due to their backstory and nature, they can exist in any series, any continuity. Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Gods